highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravel Phenex
Ravel Phenex is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, and the younger sister of Ruval Phenex, an unnamed older brother and Riser Phenex. She is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a former member of Riser's peerage. Like her older brothers, she has inherited the powers of the Phoenix and possesses the power of fire, wind, and immortality. She currently serves as Issei Hyoudou's Bishop. Appearance Ravel is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Ravel's body measurements are cm in. Ravel's height is 153 cm (5 feet 0 inches). Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, with the addition of a black sweater over her dress shirt. After joining Issei's peerage, during Rating Games, she wears a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie, a red skirt as well as a purple cape along with a blue satchel on her waist. In the anime, Ravel wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. At her brother's engagement party, she wears a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots and holds a pink folding fan. Personality Ravel is a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes. She is also stubborn and childish at times, having a habit of wanting other people's belongings. She's very loyal to her older brother, as she is seen diligently obeying his authority. She strongly believes that her brother is so powerful, no one could ever possibly defeat him. However, after witnessing his crushing defeat at the hands of Issei Hyoudou, she becomes attracted to him and later falls in love with him as the series progresses, albeit in tsundere tendencies. In truth, she does not really mind being one of Issei's "servants", or otherwise his "concubines", just as long as she can continue to be by his side, desiring to be traded as one of Issei's Bishops when he gains peerage, for she only wishes to be of use to him. Later on, she seems to have grown very proud for being Issei's manager and therefore continues to study diligently, so as to serve as his support in the future. Despite her young age, she's very intelligent and perceptive, being able to understand the atmosphere of any situation as well as surmise Issei's thoughts just by simply looking at him. History Ravel is the youngest child among the four Phenex siblings and the only daughter of the Phenex Family. She became Riser's Bishop at some point prior to the start of the series. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ravel makes her first appearance in Volume 2 during Riser's visit to the Occult Research Club in the latter's attempt to make Rias reconsider their arranged marriage. She later reappears in her brother's Rating Game against Rias as one of the remaining members that were not eliminated. However, she was forced to retreat after Issei activates the Boosted Gear Gift in a combination attack with Yuuto Kiba's Sword Birth. She is later seen attending her brother's engagement party, witnessing Issei's triumph over her brother. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Ravel appears in Volume 5 at the party during the Young Devils Gathering (accompanied by Isabela), where she explains to Issei about her brother's then-current condition and that she is now a "free" Bishop after her mother traded her from her brother's peerage. It is at this point that she starts calling Issei with honorifics, "Issei-sama", following the latter's request to be called by his first name. In Volume 6, Ravel briefly appears in the television station the Gremory Team were at, delivering Issei her handmade cake and running out, due to embarrassment after Issei complimented her cooking much to the other girls' displeasure. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Ravel helps Issei and Rias in another one of their Oppai Dragon campaigns. At the end of Volume 9, Azazel mentions that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy as a first-year student. Ravel arrived in Volume 10 and became a first-year student alongside Gasper and Koneko (the latter with whom she has a love/hate relationship), and later moves into the Hyoudou Residence with Issei and co. so that she could spend more time with him. Ravel later gets a call from her mother asking Rias and Issei to look after her. After the conclusion of the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, she comes into the clubroom with a big cake unaware that everyone was spying on Issei's confession to Rias. At the beginning of Volume 11, she becomes Issei's manager in the Underworld under Sirzechs Lucifer's request, due to the latter's show gaining popularity among the children. Later on, in the end, she starts crying after realizing Issei's demise upon seeing his Pawn Evil Pieces. In Volume 12, Ravel along with the other members of the Occult Research Club were staying at the Gremory Palace after being in shock with Issei's "death". She criticizes Koneko for holding back her feelings until she finally breaks down into tears and hugs her. She was then encouraged by her two brothers to cheer up. Later on, she, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club, were elated upon Issei's reappearance, and later congratulated him on passing his Middle-Class Promotion and says that she wants to go on a date with him. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she starts off fighting with Koneko over the right to sit on Issei's lap. Later, while everyone was consulting with Mephisto Pheles about making pacts with Magicians, he warns Ravel about the Stray Magicians and their dealings with the Khaos Brigade on fake Phenex Tears, and that she might be targeted. She aids Issei in choosing a Magician and, while doing so, gave her opinion on Rias Gremory's Peerage and how they were unique among the Devils. The night after the arrival of Elmenhilde Karnstein, Ravel entered the bath while Issei was in it, and while washing his back, she tells him that she would like to continue being his manager. She is later kidnapped alongside Koneko and Gasper during an attack on Kuoh Academy during school hours. She, along with her fellow first years, are rescued by the combined forces of the Gremory and Sitri groups. After reuniting with Issei, she proclaims that she never lost faith in him and believed that he would rescue them. In Volume 15, Ravel continues to assist Issei in finding a magician for him to make a pact with, where as Kuroka suggested that Le Fay might be suitable for it. However, Ravel turned it down due to Le Fay's former affiliation with the Khaos Brigade. Regardless, Ravel does question Le Fay and discovered that she has actually surpassed her criteria to assume the role. In Volume 16, Ravel saw off the Occult Research Club members, Bennia and Loup Garou who are going to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto. She reminded Issei to mind his appearance, just like a manager would. After the meeting for the formation of D×D ended, Ravel accepted Issei's request to make Le Fay his contracted magician. Ravel oversaw Issei's contract ceremony with Le Fay in Volume 17 and was successful in making a 5-year pact between the two. She also went with the Occult Research Club to the Underworld to participate in the experience day in the school Sona Sitri built. In Volume 18, Ravel calls Issei for the discussion for the Christmas project but interrupts him making out with Rias which she apologizes for. She is later seen along with the other girls observing the Interdimensional Room that Touji Shidou brought for Irina to be able to have sex with Issei without falling. In the Extra Life of DX.1, While Ravel plays chess with Rias in the club room, they think back to the Rating Game against Riser and wonder what the outcome would've been with Rias' current peerage, with everyone taking an interest in the idea, leading Ravel to call her brother for a rematch. The Rating Game began on their next holiday, however, this time Ravel does not participate in it this time instead asks Irina to take her previous place as Risers Bishop. The end match resulted in the Gremory Teams victory. A few days after the Phoenix match, Ravel and Rias have another discussion and come to Azazel to set a Scramble Flag match with Seekvaira Agares. In Volume 19, Ravel informs everyone that she will be rejoining her bother's Peerage for his Rating Game match with Diehauser Belial. Later while everyone was enjoying the underground pool within the Hyoudou Residence, she sorts out a timetable for Issei to apply sunscreen onto anyone who requested it. She is later seen seeing everyone off as they go into battle against the rebelling Exorcists. During Riser's Rating game, she joined alongside her brother as the only peerage left standing entering a dome-shaped cavern where they meet up with Diehauser. While Riser was excited to fight against him, he became confused towards Diehauser's sentences, Ravel senses something and is shot in the abdomen while protecting her brother from their opponents demonic spear, leaving her fatally injured unable to regenerate due to Diehausers "Worthless" ability and the games system could remove her from the field. The winner of the match is left ambiguously as Ravel, Riser, and Diehauser went missing. A few days later, Ravel and Riser were recovered in Volume 20, under Ajuka's care, who DxD members met in a different dimension and took in the unconscious Ravel while her brother was already escorted to the Phenex Mansion by the Slash Dog Team. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, after Issei's parents were kidnapped, Ravel came to him with regrets for not being by his side during all the critical moments, however, he assures her that she has always given him confidence when he fights an enemy. They vowed to always stay together and that he will come back alive with everyone. In Volume 21, when Issei was discharged from the hospital and met up with his friends, concerned for his safety, Ravel gave him a small bottle of Phoenix Tears she made herself before they head off into battle. They later appeared on an island in the coastal waters of Japan where she and the rest battled Apophis and his army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails. In Volume 22, Ravel barged into Issei's room to give him the news that the Rating Game World Tournament have been officially announced, only to interrupt Rias and Akeno from attempting to take his virginity. He, Ravel and Koneko were present in the club room when Nakiri Ouryuu whom the trio were already acquainted with, introduced himself to the others. On the following weekend, the ORC group, Issei's parents and the Vali Team attended a fishing trip on an inhabited island owned by someone related to them. Together in a group consisting of her, Kuroka, Koneko, Gasper and Valerie, were locating a fishing spot for them, both Ravel and Gasper were excited to be fishing for the first time. She and all of Issei's friends were present during his ceremony for graduating into a High-Class Devil. After the ceremony, Ravel was transferred from her mother to his peerage along with Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse. Ravel was then graduated from her first year, after the ceremony she was among Issei's friends when he proposed to Rias. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Issei's entire team arrived fashionably late to the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup and while making a grand entrance by flying down with Ryuuteimaru. Ravel primarily served as the teams strategist, but after ten days, their group mainly received bad reviews in the tournament after their first few matches. For their nest match up, Issei's team would eventually went up against Baraqiels team of Fallen Angels under the Rating Game rules Object. Ravel analysed and planned tactics for her team to follow in order to score more points within the time limit, throughout the whole game she primarily stayed at their base camp with their healer on standby, giving orders to her teammate via ear piece coms. The victor goes to her team when Issei defeated Baraqiel while proposing to Akeno. In Volume 23, by this time, Ravel had already enrolled in her school a year up along with her peers. She and her team had just won another match for their ongoing winning streak. While in the waiting room, when Xenovia worried how easily their ongoing victories could be halted, Ravel added that at this point it was natural for most teams and they must come op with countermeasures even if she admitted to being an amateur. Elmenhilde then hands Ravel a clipboard, to which upon checking ended their meeting for Issei to continue his work as a High-Class Devil. Later on after school, they continued their Devil work underneath a cram school building where it lies a lab that Azazel had set up which has now became the workplace for Issei and his peerage as they now work for a branch store in the Gremory Large Enterprise, Ravel handled receiving the payment of object everyone comes back with from their jobs and check their worth with a professional. Though when Asia came back she passed Ravel, forgetting to hand her payment. She and Issei had a private discussion concering Asia while observing her customers questionnaire and believed that Asia was over exerting herself as the new President of the ORC. Ravel smiled at Issei who expressed worry for his peerage and agreed to help her when they can, the two came out of the storeroom with everyone accusing them of workplace romance, Issei attempted to deny it while it occurred it Ravel that storeroom could also be used as such. Elmenhilde came in with tea to serve for everyone to be as helpful as she could but soon enough tripped and nearly broke the teacup if it weren't for Xenovia, Ravel had also given her a strict training menu with Xenovia that she must follow if she were to join them in the Tournament Issei's team had a meeting with their next upcoming opponents at the Hyoudou Residence as to get their respected members acquainted with each other, Ravel advised everyone that it was a strategic way of getting an insight on the enemy. During the meeting, Duilio was getting Issei detracted with Sister Mirana's chest, asking his manager for help, Ravel suggested that she'll let him touch hers if he resisted the Sisters. She was surprised to witnessed that Rudiger had become the opponents supervisor and could see through Asia's troubles, revealing that he had also been gathering as much Intel from them as he could, with that she interrupted Irina from reveal Elmenhilde was also present as to not give too much away. That evening, Ravel came to join Issei in bed in place of Rias and Akeno who were absent which she excused it as simply her duties as his manager. Ravel grabbed his hand to place it on her breast, she called back to when everyone misinterpret the office storeroom incident when she replayed to them that she would answer all of Issei impulsive requests, going on to say to Issei that her body and mind now belong to him; her King. Their moment was interrupted when Asia also came to spend the night, Ravel attempted to explain her situation a was merely her duty when Xenovia and Irina had rushed towards Issei like ninjas. Everyone clinged to Issei showing off their breasts to him and how they tried different methods in making them big, Ravel also explained that Devil's bust continues to grow even after maturing due to their Demonic energy. Days later after school within the clubroom, Issei had previously asked Ravel to find anyone suitable to join their team, to which she narrowed down to Ouryuu Nakari to meet with them, though following him was Tiamat as the boy was in her care and only allowed him to join on the condition that if they won they'd have to use the prized wish to return all of her treasure. Ravel explained to Issei the number of wishes the winners gets depand on how grand they were. Elmenhilde who had requested to join beforehand and gone through training questioned her standing, Ravel told her that she was still under consideration that she still doesn't know what her true intentions are, though the Vampire girl kept insisting that it was for sake of the Carmilla faction and the motherland. At a later date, the the team continued to train at a space underground within the Gremory territory that had been previously handed to them, Ravel in particular was was jogging side-by-side with Elmenhilde. When discussing how good a player Rudiger was Ravel added that her brother, Ruval had a bitter experience fighting him. At that point they were greeted by the surprised visit from Roygun Belphegor by Ravel's aforementioned brother for a a job. She handed documents game data that could be useful in their next fight, while she may have found them to be helpful, she pulled Issei back from Roygun who attempted to flirt with, recalling the rumors about her liking younger males. Roygun soon left with heartfelt smile when the girls present gave off stinging gazes towards Issei while Ravel continue to hold onto his arm. Ravel and the rest of her teams next match up was up against Dulio and his team of Reincarnated Angels. In the end, victory goes to Dulios team. After the match, Ravel cries over their teams loss, Issei gently embraced her and patted her head to console her. He then said that it could've gone worse without her and that they will get stronger. In Volume 24, everyone came to the school pool for an enjoyable time, which is when all of Issei's fiances fought over who should he apply suntan oil to first, therefore she organised a line in which order he will do so to all of them. Shortly after, she scolds Kuroka for attempting to cut in line before she ran off. Everyone then immediately headed to the Hyoudou Rsidence once they heard that all of their parents and guardians have gathered there. Upon arrival, they learned the reason for their meeting was to discuss plans for wedding ceremonies for each of Issei's fiances. Her mother states that the Phoenix House shall oversee the series of schedules, she also teased that her daughter eventually get engaged and makes arraignments for her anyway. The next day while she was out shopping with Issei, Bennia and Ouryuu came rushing to them warning that a group of Grim Reapers were attacking their school, specifically Koneko and other Gasper and Millarca. They were able to arrive just in time to save all of them. they soon learned that the reason for their assault was to target Kuroka and Koneko were being targeted by Grim Reapers due to being involved in their late father's research in artificially creating Super Devils. When it came time for Rias and Vali's Rating Game match, Ravel along with her friends and members of Tobio's Slash Dog team fended off the Grim Reapers from interfering with the match. Lavinia took the lead in having frozen all of them in place, allowing the rest to easily strike them. When all their enemies were dealt with, Issei used his new ability to contact Koneko and Kuroka via her breasts to assure them they are now safe and proposes to them both at the spot. They all headed to view the ending of Rias' match, witnessing that she had to reluctantly forfeit. Everyone then payed Rias a visit at the medical room, there she was thanked by Koneko for also trying to protect her and asked to refer to her as "Shirone". She then watched as almost all of Issei's fiances requested kisses from Issei as Koneko and Kuroka were hogging him for themselves. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Ravel has all the common skills and powers of one. * Immortality: While not shown yet, as a member of the Phenex Clan, it is likely Ravel shares her family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously. * Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phenex, Ravel is capable of using fire-based attacks. In the manga side-story, she is shown to be capable of blowing half of her brother's head away with a single attack. Magic Expert: Her demonic power is enhanced due to her Bishop Piece. Skilled Tactician: Ravel has shown herself to be an extremely competent strategist, taking note of various fighters and coming up with a new way for Issei to use Illegal Move Triaina's Bishop form. In Volume 22, she quickly devised a strategic way to use Issei's Infinity Blaster in the very beginning of the game, successfully overcoming the advantages Baraqiel's team had acquired by the climax of it, and in Volume 23, she could think and play an extremely close match against Rudiger Rosenkreutz, a Top 10-ranker in the Rating Game pro league who is mainly renowned for his fearsome strategies. Managerial Skills: As Issei's manager, she is able to user her strategic abilities to properly ensure Issei's political growth, schedule his appearances as Oppai Dragon, time spent with his harem and find candidates to be his pact magician. Flight: Being a Devil, Ravel can fly using her fiery wings. Trivia *Ravel's birthday is on June 3rd. *According to Riser, the reason why he turned Ravel into one of his servants is because he wanted a "little sister-type" girl in his harem (he dissociates himself being a person with a sister complex). This is further expanded upon in one of the manga's side chapters, where he also claimed he wanted a tsundere type. *While her breast size is stated to be slightly larger than Asia Argento’s, visually her breasts have gone from being just below Xenovia’s to being as petite as Koneko Toujou's in one illustration (later confirmed to be a mistake of the illustrator, Miyama-Zero). *Ravel is a French surname which means "gravel". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Bishop Category:Occult Research Club Category:72 Pillars Category:Phenex Clan Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Category:Featured Article